


Do Over

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Edward is an ass, F/F, F/M, There are too many people in this damn house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Zelda had wanted to marry the man she loves, have children, and help to rule the magical world.  This is not how she envisioned things.





	1. A Rough Night

A large explosion rang through the Spellman house, waking every member of the family.

“Children, are you alright?” Hilda yelled, exiting her bedroom.

“Yes, Auntie.” Ambrose replied, racing down from the attic. “Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas are getting the kids back to sleep.”

“What was that?” Sabrina questioned, appearing the hallway. “Where’s Auntie Zee?”

“I don’t know, lamb.” 

“Zedls, are you okay?” Hilda asked, opening the door to their room.

A bolt of magic threw Hilda out of the doorway.

“Who are you? Where is my sister?” the voice of a teenage girl yelled at her. “What have you done to Hilda?”

“Zelda, is that you?” Hilda questioned, cautiously walking towards the girl who looked suspiciously like Zelda had when she was a teenager.

“Who are you?” the girl demanded.

“Zelda, it’s me Hilda.”

“That’s impossible. Hilda is my little sister and she should in our bed here in this room with me. Don’t lie to me. I will kill you.” A knife flew into Zelda’s hand as she shoved it against Hilda’s throat.

Sabrina moved towards her. “Can you calm down? Whoever you are?”

“Who are you people and why are you in my home?”

“My name is Sabrina.”

Zelda looked towards Hilda’s eyes. “Hildie, is that really you?”

“Yes, it’s me.” The blonde replied, wrapping her sister in her arms. “I’m here.”

“What is going on? Why are you so much older?” The knife clattered to the floor.

“I’m over 300 years old.”

“Impossible, I’m fifteen, you’re ten. George is . . . where’s George? He’s a baby, he needs me. I need to get back home.”

“Zelda, I don’t think it’s a time travel spell, a deaging spell seems to be more likely.”

The redhead, sat down on her bed, knife falling to the ground. “What year is it?”

“Two thousand nineteen.”

“Who’s the little blonde?”

“Sabrina, our niece.”

“George had a daughter?”

“No, we had a younger brother. George had a son.”

“The negro boy?”

“Yes, but that’s not the kindest way to say that. Times have changed.”

“Who’s the High Priest? They might be able to help us.”

“You’re the High Priestess.”

“Times have changed. Then we pray to the Dark Lord.”

“Lilith, the Dark Lord is dead.”

“Is there anything that’s the same?”

“We share a bedroom and sleep together when it’s cold.”

“I’m glad that that hasn’t changed, Hildie.”

“We’ll figure this out.”

“Sabrina’s father, what is his name?”

“Edward was our brother, love.” Hilda explained.

“Does Father love him more than us?”

“Father loved everyone more than us.”

“Where’s Vinegar Tom? I want him to sleep with us tonight.”

Hilda just held her a little tighter. “I’ll have Ambrose go get him.” she sent a wave of intuition towards her nephew. “He’s different now. It’s been a long time since your baptism.”

“Hildegard, what has happened to my familiar.”

“He died nearly thirty years ago, but he was happy at the end. He was in your lap, he’d had his favourite foods and you had carried him for weeks, because he couldn’t walk. We have pictures somewhere, he ate off of your plate and slept on your pillow.”

“Father, would have hated it. He always hated Tom.”

“Would you like to meet my familiars?”

“Are they squirrels, are they flying squirrels? I always enjoyed how they would jump through our window.”

“No, they’re spiders.” Hilda explained, walking over to the window where several of her spiders were spinning their webs. “These two are Velvet and Prince, and that one is Gracie. She likes to crawl into bed with you.”

“Why did we get our own beds?”

“After Sabrina started school, I think she was five at the time. We didn’t want her saying something that could be construed as improper.”

“She went to school so young?” 

“Her mother was Mortal, they start school at five now, can you imagine?”

“I can and I don’t like it. We couldn’t have been apart so young. Our brother fell in love with a mortal?” 

“Edward fell in love with Diana and we couldn’t stop them. You resisted far longer than I did, but you could see something terrible coming.”

“They died.”

“He made a terrible deal. In exchange for permission to marry a Mortal, his first child’s soul. He made you help him sign her name as an infant.”

“For a marriage license?”

“She’s done great things. Summoned hellfire, restored sight to the blind, risen from the dead, sealed Lucifer in a cage. The best part is she is more our little girl than Edward’s daughter. She’s helped to make a brighter future for everyone.”

“She helped to make me High Priestess?”

“No, you named yourself High Priestess.”

“A brighter future for all witches.”

“The brightest.” Hilda replied, laying back into Zelda’s bed, pulling the teenager down with her. “We’ll figure this out.”


	2. A Disastrous Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough morning at the Spellman Mortuary and Orphanage.

“Good morning, everyone.” Hilda greeted the table as she sat down.

“Good morning, Sister Hilda.” came the reply.

“Where’s Mother Zelda?” Elspeth asked, trying to spot the high priestess.

“There was an incident last evening. Mother Zelda isn’t herself right now. We’re trying to find a way to put her to rights.” Hilda explained, putting three pancakes on her plate.

Elspeth turned her gaze to Sabrina, trying to see if she could get the other girl to explain.

Sabrina became rather focused on her orange juice. Ambrose hid behind the morning paper.

“What’s wrong? We can help.” Melvin said, trying to meet Hilda’s eyes.

“I don’t think there’s anything that can be done right now.” she replied.

“Then what’s wrong, that she isn’t coming down for breakfast, but we can’t do anything?” Prudence questioned.

Zelda walked into the dining room and took a seat across from Hilda and next to Dorcas. “Damned morning.”

Everyone looked at her.

“Who are you?” Dorcas asked, an arm going around Melvin.

“My name is Zelda Spellman.” the redhead answered, placing several pancakes on her plate. “Hildie, could you pass me the maple syrup please?”

Everyone turned their heads to Hilda.

“So, ideas?” Hilda asked.

“I read about an age regression spell, but I’ve never seen it performed.” Agatha replied. “Although it’s usually performed on oneself.”

“So who is everyone?” Zelda asked, taking an orange from the bowl in the center of the table. “What is this?”

“That is an orange. You like them. The redhead next to you is Dorcas, then Melvin, Elspeth, Agatha, Prudence, Ambrose you already know, and then Madeleine.” Hilda introduced them.

“Why are they here?” She asked taking a bite out of the orange, rind and all. “This is terrible, I don’t like it.”

Hilda took it from her and peeled the rind off. “They have nowhere else to go. Now try it.”

Zelda took the fruit from her sister. “Why not have them stay at the Academy?”

“The Academy of Unseen Arts isn’t safe, so everyone who had nowhere else to go is living here.”

“Mmh.” 

“An regression spell wouldn’t change memories or personalities.” Agatha told Hilda.

“Well then it’s not that. Maybe I’ve been cursed, or body swapped, or I’m lying.”

“Then we’ll find out the truth.” Agatha clenched her fists, about to hex Zelda.

“Ags, darkest part of my heart, calm down, it’s okay. She isn’t lying, she is Zelda Spellman. As she was before her Dark Baptism. She is trying to rile you. She doesn’t know us, she’s not our Mother Zelda.” Elspeth tried to reason with her girlfriend.

“I don’t like this.”

“You don’t have to like this version of her, because I know you love the High Priestess.” a kiss placed on Agatha’s forehead, calming the Weird Sister.

“Ugh, is there anyone in this house that’s not gross?” Zelda asked, finishing her orange.

“Everyone is in a relationship, except you, because you’re a bitch.” Hilda replied.

“At least I’m not fucking a mortal. You really should learn to guard your mind, little sister.” 

Sabrina looked from one aunt to the other. “How does she know about Doctor Cee?”

“Zelda can search minds, without using a spell. It’s always been rather annoying.” Hilda explained.

“A useful gift when my sister tends to make terrible decisions and my cousin used to accidentally light his room ablaze.” Zelda told them.

“You can read our minds?” Prudence asked.

“No, not the way Hilda can. I can search through people’s minds to see all of their past thoughts.”

“You can both read minds. Is that why I never got away with anything?” Sabrina asked.

“No, you never got away with anything with anything, because you lack subtlety, cousin.” Ambrose told her.

“So, who’s the eldest?” Madeleine asked, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

“Zelda, Hilda, George, Edward. Then the half-sisters Vesta and Sophia, but we never see them.” Ambrose told them.

“Half-sisters?” Zelda questioned, looking up at Hilda.

“Father, we haven’t seen them since the 1980s and the next time we see them it will be too soon.” Hilda explained.

“I have other aunts and an uncle? When can I meet them?” Sabrina questioned.

“I’ll think about having George come visit, but not Vesta or Sophia. Last time they tried to kill us.” Hilda replied. “Now I believe that all of you have places to be.”

“My Father comes by every so often, but never calls ahead.” Ambrose told her.

The children finished their breakfasts and cleaned up, before rushing out of the house to get to school in the cases of Sabrina, Madeleine, Elspeth, Agatha, Dorcas and Melvin, and back onto the trail of Blackwood in the cases of Ambrose and Prudence.

“To the library we need to solve this.” HIlda said.

“What if I like being like this?” Zelda asked as they walked up the stairs.

“Zelds,” Hilda started, “do you really think that that’s for the best? Why wouldn’t you want to become yourself again?”

“Is the High Priestess really who I am? Who is the Zelda you know? What does she enjoy?”

“She is one of the best people I know. She loves her coven and children.”

“What does she do for fun?”

“She reads newspapers in all sorts of languages.”

“That’s not fun.”

“Zelda, please. We need you back as yourself.”

“I’ve seen your memories of her. I don’t want to be that. You’re my sister, I’ve loved you from the first time I held you.”

“I don’t blame you and I’ve forgiven her for everything that has happened.”

“She’s killed you, Hildie. How do I turn into that kind of monster?”

“I don’t know what happened, but I know that you still love me.”

“Does she? How many times has she killed you? I raised you.”

“I may be the first person you raised, but I am not the last, and they need you.”

“What those children? The ones who are all baptised and just raced out of the house.”

“No, your Night Children. The ones that Ambrose and Prudence are trying to find.”

“My Night Children?”

“Faustus’s children, your step children. Leticia and Judas.”

“Faustus is dead.” Zelda had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“No, he’s alive. He killed most of the coven which is why we have so many children living with us. He took the twins on the run with him. Ambrose and Prudence are on the road most days to find them.”

“My step children? He married me?”

“It wasn’t a happy marriage.”

“Hilda, tell me everything. Why are you saying that it wasn’t happy, when he was the one who was going to help us escape?”

“Caligari spell.”

“He turned me into an somnibulus. Why?”

“You wouldn’t submit to him, so he took your choice.”

Zelda looked over at her sister. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, I broke your spell, before he had a chance to hurt me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry that things aren’t how you wanted, but I need my Zelda back.” Hilda explained, trying to pull Zelda into her arms.

“I understand. I love you, little sister.” the redhead said, kissing Hilda’s cheek.

“I love you, big sister.” the blonde said, pulling Zelda onto her lap.

The front door came open. “Zelda, honey, I’m home.” Lilith called into the house.


	3. An Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has questions and answers.

Zelda looked over at her sister. “Who is that?”

“That is Lilith.” Hilda answered.

“Why did she call me ‘honey’?” 

“Zelda, where are you? One of my demons has a lead on Blackwood.” Lilith called out, moving through the house.

“Library.” Hilda yelled down the stairs. “Grab something to eat on your way.”

“Hilda, I don’t need to eat to stay alive.” Lilith answered.

“You like pancakes though.”

“Fair enough, find your sister we need to leave soon.”

Zelda looked at her sister, keeping her eyes down cast. “What if she isn’t happy with what’s happened.”

“I doubt that she’d be mad at you.”

“She’s Lilith, the Mother of Demons, the Dawn of Doom, apparently the Queen of Hell. I’m supposed to be her High Priestess. She’ll be angry.” Zelda tried to explain.

“She’ll help us figure this out.” Hilda answered.

“Help you figure out what?” Lilith asked, walking into the library, distracted by the leftover pancakes.

“What happened to Zelda.” the blonde answered.

Lilith looked up. “It can’t be that bad. Oh, hello there, little one, what is your name?”

“Zelda Spellman.” the redhead replied.

Lilith stopped eating and looked at the teen a bit closer. “Well this is interesting.” She circled her.

Zelda tensed under the scrutiny. “Can you put me back to the way I’m supposed to be and restore my memories?”

“I have a few ideas, wishing stars, some demon deals. There are a few things.”

“Wishing stars?” Hilda asked from her seat.

“It’s a rare magical item, passed down in families from generation to generation. I can’t think of any families with one that lives near here.”

“Do they have to live nearby? If this wishing star can grant any wish, would distance matter?” Zelda asked, doing a locator spell on the books to summon up anything on a wishing star.

“That is a great point, my dear.” 

A book landed and opened to nearly the end. 

“Does that say Wormwood? Why does that sound familiar?” Hilda asked, scanning the list of names.

“It could have popped up in a lecture or could be one of Father’s associates.” Zelda tried to explain.

“We start with that one then.” Lilith said, eyeing Zelda.

“Can I help you with something?”

“It’s strange how different you look.”

“Younger?”

“Softer.”

“Well at least I’m not known for being a slut.”

Hilda froze where she was sitting at the table.

“It’s nice to know that you’ve always had bite.” Lilith met the eyes of the redhead. “Now we as much as we need to put you back to normal, getting Blackwood is more important.”

“Blackwood. Wormwood was Lady Blackwood’s maiden name.” Hilda exclaimed, looking up at Lilith.

“Constance?”

“No, Faustus’s mother.”

“There’s a chance that he has the wishing star then.”

“That means that he took away who I was again.” Zelda stated. “So where did that demon say that he is?”

“He was seen in New York City. It’s believed that he’s at his brother’s home. Shall we?” 

“Should we summon those two that left earlier to track down Faustus?” Zelda asked.

“Beelzebub is collecting them and will meet us there. Lanuae Magicae.” Lilith told her, grabbing her wrist and Hilda’s upper arm.


	4. A Heartfelt Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Faustus have a long needed conversation.

Lilith had teleported them into a park where there were a few men and women waiting for them.

“Dimme, where is he?” Lilith asked, walking over to one of the women.

“In the apartment building across the road. There has been no one going in or out. We saw him go in a few hours ago. Beal went by and couldn’t sense anyone else in the apartment.” the demon answered.

“We need to go in carefully, the twins are in there. We can’t let them be hurt.” Hilda reminded the group.

“He’s up in apartment 6C, so there’s not exactly an easy way in or out.” Bea told them. “Six floors, is aways up.”

The group walked up to the building breaking up into groups to go into different entrances. Zelda waited until she could break away without being spotted to teleport herself up to the sixth floor.

She looked around for the correct door and knocked on it.

Faustus came to the door not sensing any magical trace. He opened the door and was astounded by what he saw. “Zelda?”

“Faustus, can we talk?” she asked, stepping towards him.

He was lost in how she looked, glorious and far too young. “Zelda, amica mea, how has this happened to you?”

“A wishing star.”

“I wished to bring back the person who loved me most. I didn’t think that it had worked, I didn’t want this to happen, I had wanted you here with the twins and I.”

“I worked. Lilith and Hilda are on their way up here with a group of demons. Surrender, don’t let anyone get hurt.”

“I promised to do anything in the world for you.”

“I know, will you let me bind you so they don’t hurt you? I don’t want them to hurt you.”

“Of course, the twins are in the bedroom.”

“What are their names?”

“Leticia and Judas, I do wish that they were yours. Maybe one day we’ll have our child.”

“They will be, once I’m back to who I should be. If you undo the wish.”

“Anything for you.” he summoned the stone from where it was in his bag. “I wish to return the person I love back to the way she should be.”

Zelda closed her eyes as she felt a tingle of magic crawl up her spine. As she opened her eyes she felt her body return back to normal, her memories flooding back to her mind. “Thank you.” A rope bound his wrists. “Why did you put that spell on me?”

“I was possessed, there was a demon, I found it while I was cleaning out Edward’s office.” he told her, falling to his knees in front of her. “I’m sorry.”

She put her right hand to his cheek, caressing his cheek. “I don’t know if I can forgive you, even if you were possessed. It hurts, Faustus, because it was your face, body, and voice.”

“I wish that we had had the chance to marry and be happy when we had first wanted to. We could have been so happy. Taken your sister and cousin and run until we couldn’t keep going”

“I wish that we could have had that life as well, but my father had beaten Hilda to the point where she was dying and she wasn’t strong enough to move.”

“I’ve always known that loving you comes with your family.”

“You are more understanding of that then any other man who has proposed to me.”

“There have been others?”

“They weren’t you. There is a positive about us not having been married, you wouldn’t have Prudence.”

“You wouldn’t have your daughter either.”

“My daughter?”

“Sabrina is more your daughter than niece.”

“I’m glad you think so. If you hadn’t been possessed and hadn’t married Constance, would you have adopted Sabrina with me?”

“Sabrina and Prudence, if you would have accepted her?”

“She started calling me Auntie last week.”

“I wish she could have grown up calling you mother, I wanted to raise as my daughter as soon as I found her.”

“I’m glad that you consider Prudence your daughter.”

“She’s more like you than me.”

“Sabrina is quite a bit like you.”

“I find that unbelievable.”

“She is headstrong and doesn’t take advice.” Zelda told him, fingers twisting her fingers into his hair.

“Imagine if we had raised her together.”

“That is a scary thought.”

“The rest of the coven are any of them alive?”

“There are a few left, we’re taking care of them. We’re more of a family now.”

“That’s good, who is the leader now?”

“You are talking to the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith.”

Faustus looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes. “You have always been more suited for power, than I.”

Zelda stroked his hair away from his eyes. “I’ve missed these curls, I hope the children have them.”

“These curls are ridiculous.”

“They make you look soft and approachable.”

“I don’t like looking soft. It takes away from how commanding I’m supposed to be.”

“I like you looking soft, it reminds me of when we were little and you had gorgeous ringlets. I miss them, I’ll have you grow your hair out again, my darkling.”

“Is that my punishment?”

“No, your punishment shall be serving me as my servant for the time being, I think.” 

“I would willingly be your servant if it only so I could see you everyday.”

“Such a romantic notion, Faustus.” Zelda pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to rename Judas, anything you want to suggest?’

“I’ve always liked Forcas.”

“The fallen angel of logic and ethics?”

“Joy and ethics, positive names for your children.”

Zelda pulled him into her arms. “They’ll see you while they’re growing up.”

“If I don’t see them or they never know the truth, knowing that you’re raising them and that they know that they’re loved will be enough.”

The door burst open to reveal Lilith and Hilda.


	5. A Few Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Zelda have a chat.

“Don’t hurt him.” Zelda told them. 

“Zelda, how are you back to normal?” Hilda asked, looking from her sister to Blackwood. 

“He wished me back to normal. It’s alright. He was possessed.” She explained, keeping one hand at the nape of Faustus’s neck. “It wasn’t his fault, please don’t kill him.”

Lilith looked at him. “He goes to the Witches Cell, until we can look through his mind and the only reason he isn’t dead is because you wish him to be alright, my priestess. He is your responsibility.”

“I understand, my Queen.” Zelda looked down at him. 

Hilda tried to understand what her sister was talking about. 

“The babies are in the bedroom. Lilith, will you help me grab them?” Zelda asked, reaching for her the demoness’s hand. 

Lilith went with her. 

When they reached the bedroom Lilith looked over her. “Why didn’t you want him dead?”

“When I looked into his eyes I saw the boy I fell in love with. The boy I wanted to marry.”

“Do you still want to marry that boy?”

“No, because that boy now has the face of a man who hurt me. I wish terribly that he hadn’t grown into a terrible man, but he has and I cannot love him any longer.”

“But you want his children?”

“I want my children.” She explained, walking over to the bed where the children were sleeping in their carriers. 

“They’ll be our children.” Lilith told her. “Not his anymore.”

“I think he would agree to that.” Zelda picked up Leticia with one arm and Forcas with the other. “Call off your demons?”

“Anything for you, my darkest angel.” 

“Thank you, Leticia and Forcas will be staying in mine and Hilda’s bedroom.”

“Forcas?”

 

“The fallen angel of logic and ethics, something to help guide the coven into a brighter future.”

“I’ve met him, he’ll be honoured in your son being named after him. Which demon possessed Faustus?”

“He hasn’t told me yet, but he will.” Zelda tried to meet Lilith’s eyes. “Lilith, please let me deal with him.”

Lilith met her eyes. “Zelda, will these children call him ‘dad’?”

“No, if anything he’ll be Uncle Faustus, a kind sperm donor.”

“I agree to that. I think that you’ll make a wonderful mother.”

“And you will make a wonderful Mama.”

“You really think I could be a mother to your children?”

“You will be my wife by the time they start speaking.”

“I will, will I?”

“Yes, you said you wanted to be married in the summer, with flowers everywhere. I want to see you dressed as a forest goddess, flowers braided into your hair, barefoot in the grass.”

“Whoever would perform this ceremony?”

“Hilda, there isn’t anyone else I’d trust with it.”

“You’ve written a marriage ceremony?”

“Last weekend, I wanted to have it done before you arrived today. I’m still trying to figure out the wording of the binding spell. I want some of your children to be there as well.” Zelda told her, holding the babies closer to her chest.

“I will ask some of the girls and aristocracy if they want to come.”

“Good, I want your children to be a part of our lives.”

“I’m not sure that they consider themselves my children.”

“They haven’t had a chance to be your children, yet.” Zelda pressed a kiss to her fiance's cheek.

They walked back into the living room, glancing from Hilda to Faustus who for some reason had a bloody nose.


	6. A Brutal Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda has a few words for Faustus.

Hilda looked down at the man on his knees. “You hurt my sister.”

“I didn’t want to, I was possessed by a demon.” He told her. 

“Would you have married her if Edward hadn’t have said no?”

“I was going to marry her when she was sixteen, right after her baptism we were going to run away..” Faustus told her. 

“Why?”

“I loved her and she loved the two of you.”

“Why didn’t you run away?”

“Your father had beaten you and Zelda was scared that you weren’t strong enough to be moved.”

“Moved?”

“We were going to take you and George with us.”

“Why? If you two were going to marry and run away why take us with you?”

“Zelda might have loved me then, but I knew that she would always love the two of you more than me and I accepted that.”

“What were you going to saw we were to the two of you?”

“We were going to say that the two of you were our children.”

Hilda looked at him, her mind searching his, seeing only truth in his words. “Are you not in love with her any more?”

“I’ll always love with her, but neither of us are who we were then. I want her to be happy even if it is not with me.”

“Will you go away from the coven?”

“I want to see the children from time to time, I’ll happily be an uncle or a family friend, as long as they’re safe and healthy.” he told her.

“Good, because if you were thinking of coming back for them I would kill you.”

“I expect nothing less, Hilda. Cyanide or spiders?”

“Hammer to the head and left to be ripped apart by the familiars.”

“Creative and impossible to bring back.”

“I wouldn’t risk it. I wasn’t able to properly threaten you, the demon, before the wedding, so I guess I’ll threaten you now.”

“Worse than death?”

“A Caligari spell is a fate worse than death.”

“No, if I ever hurt Zelda again I want you to kill me.”

“I will.”

“You always have been so protective. I would have been happy to call you sister.”

Red flashed in Hilda’s mind and she didn’t realize what had happened until she looked down to see Faustus bent over with his hands near his face, blood trickling from his nose. “I will never be your family.”

“I can understand that. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the actions of the demon to Zelda.” he told her.

“Good.”


End file.
